Give In To Me
by bootsthecat
Summary: Duets Round 2. In the new year the glee club has another duet competition, but not the same parteners as last time.
1. Chapter 1

Puck hated Sam Evans, despised everything about the kid, he was cocky and arrogant. Well maybe not but Puck had good reasons to hate him. Sam Evans stole the one thing that Puck had wanted, badly, the one thing Puck thought he had. Sam Evans stole Quinn Fabray.

Puck walked into glee club with Finn, he was surprised that Finn was talking to him, it took him so long to rebuild the friendship after the 'incident' last year, but after Berry told Finn about what happened Puck apologized and he meant it too. He regretted the whole thing, she was cool, but Puck thought about how Beth was adopted by her biological mother, doesnt that make them family or something messed up like that? The whole thought creeped him out after he realized it.

But maybe Finn hadn't complety forgiven him as he went to go and sit beside Sam and laugh at something Quinn said. So Puck took his seat one seat over from Finn and just blankly looked ahead.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together as he spoke, "Alright guys, this is a new year and since you guys really liked the duet competition last year I thought we could have another one!' He smiled as the club cheered.

Puck wasn't there for the last competition, but his mouth filled with a sour taste as he looked at Sam and Quinn. The duet competition is what started their romance, maybe if it hadn't happened Sam wouldn't have made a move on her until Puck was back and he could stop him.

"Well we all know who's gonna win this one again' Santana said blatantly as she looked at Sam and Quinn.

"Yes, no denying the chemistry that some people have but this time there is a new rule!" Mr. Shue said as he smiled wide, god the old man gets too excited about stuff like this, " you cannot be with the same person as last time."

Puck smiled as this revelation but his smiled faltered because he knew that Quinn wasn't going to pick him.

"You each will pick a parterner right now, why don't we let Puck go first since he was absent for our last competition," Mr. Shue said as he looked at Puck, "So, Puck, who's it gonna be?"

Puck opened his mouth and the first word out was "Quinn"

The whole Glee club stopped whatever they were doing and was either looking at Puck, Quinn or Sam. Puck stared blankly at her seeing her reaction. Quinn was looking back at him, it was the type of look she gave him before they slept together last year, like he was dangerous or something. Sam had his jaw clenched and he visibly moved the arm that was on her chair to around her.

Shuester, however, was oblivious, so he called someone elses name to pick their partener, in the end Finn was with Santana, Rachel went with Sam, Brittany was with Mike, Mercedes was with Artie and Tina and Lauren were both out sick so they would end up being placed together.

So when the bell struck for the end of the day Puck walked by Shuesters office and he heard Sam talking in a very loud voice.

"...please Mr. Shue, anyone but him, he's a relationship wrecker, can't he trade with me and Rachel, they did a great Lady Antebellum duet, and see! Even that he was looking at Quinn the entire time!"

Puck smirked, him and Berry's voices went together good but he just _knew_ that his and Quinn's would sound even better.

Mr. Shue said in a very convincing voice, "Sam, stop, its just a little competition, you and Quinn have a great chemestry, that's what won you the first one, but remember that Puck was gone for that and if he was here then he would have probably paired up with Quinn anyways, leaving you with this competition. It all works out the same."

"Please Mr. Shue, Quinn has cheated on Finn with Puck and people tell me im like the 'new Finn' all the time, " Sam said in a panicked tone.

"Well now your judging Quinn," Mr. Shue declared firmly as he stood up, "Sam you dont have the best attitude, I would work on that if I were you."

Puck could hear Sam huff a breath and he managed out in an acidic tone, "Thank you for your time." As he stormed out of the office barreling past Puck and into the changeroom, probably going to hit the punching bag.

Puck smiled to himself as he turned around and stood face to face with Quinn, her hands were crossed over her chest as she looked directly at him and stated in a very serious tone, "You know you shouldn't have picked me."

Puck looked her over once again and smiled, he never really used the word cute to describe a girl, but she was cute when she was mad.

"You shouldn't have trusted me but you did," Puck said, immediantly regretting the words once they came out.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and spat out with venom in her voice "Yes, well I know better now," she quickly spun around on her heels and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait, you going to want to win this," Says Puck as he catches up with her.

"And why would that be? So me and you can go to breadsticks? So you can feel me up under the booth? And then we could go back to your place and hook up again and have the same mistake we had last year!" She quickly picked up her pace as they went into the parking lot but Puck put his hand on her shoulder to try and stop her.

"No, actually, and dont call her a mistake, Beths not," Puck noticed her flinch as he used Beths name, " If we win we give Shelby the gift card and we watch Beth for the night..." Quinns warm hazel eyes met his as Puck smiled at her, a first genuine smile hes given in a while.

" Yeah," he says softly, as his hand stays on her shoulder, "I know you must want to see her too, I can't stop thinking about her," _About the same amount I think about you_ he added silently in his head.

"Okay," she said as she smiles back at him, Puck missed when she smiled like that at him, though she rarely did, "how about we each look up songs tonight that we could do," she places a hand on his chest, much like she did when he offered her the cupcake money.

"Bye," she blurts out quickly, realizing where her hand was and went to her car.

Puck just stood there and watched her leave, he could still feel the heat of her hand on him, right over his heart.

* * *

A/N So, first glee fic...review and let me know what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much to all that reviewed/alerted this. Really does mean a lot :)**

**Anyhoo, heres chap 2, I really like how this turned out, but that is just me ;P**

**disclaimer: I think its pretty clear that I own nothing**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn that night was on her laptop looking at all sorts of songs, finding one for her and Sam was hard, considering they had just met and she was still getting over the awkwardness over their almost-kiss. But finding one for her and Puck was impossible, so many things they could sing, but all of them would feel to intimate to sing in front of everyone, she was considering sending him some John Mayer, since she knew that a lot of his songs were good to duet on, but as she was about to copy the link she good an email from Puck.

_I saw this when me and Rachel were thinking of duet songs, thought of our relationship, or what our relationship was at one point. Let me know what you think._

Quinn clicked the link and listened to the song, it described them perfectly, she thought back to last year when they were sneaking around behind Finn and Santanas back.

Quinn replied to Puck.

_Sounds perfect, meet me at my house tomorrow to practice?_

Pucks reply was instant:

_I'll be there._

Puck showed up at Quinn's house the next day with his guitar, wearing the same shirt that he wore when he sang her Beth, Quinn noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Were's your mom?" Puck asks as he eneters the house, "Only your car is in the driveway."

"She's out, its just us." Quinn stated as Puck smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, and weres your boyfriend?" Puck joked, "he isnt going to be chaperoning us?" He chuckled to himself as he looks around her house, he had never been in there before besides 'the night'.

"No, he's mad at me," Quinn said quietly. " He's mad that I'm still going to do the duet with you."

Puck raised his eyebrows and replied, "Well consider it like this, if I hadn't gone to juvie then I would not have let him duet with you, so your all mine now." Puck winked at her.

"I guess so, but Sam is good to me and I don't want him to be mad at me." She looks down ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Puck took a step closer to her as Quinn looked up at him, "I'm sorry that I told you to stop supersizing it, I'm sorry I sexted Santana. I'm sorry I made your life hard last year, I mean, i got off easy but you gave up so much; your home, your friends, your family, your body. So I'm sorry that in general I was a shit boyfriend to you and if i had to do it all again I would treat you right."

Puck had no idea why he was saying this out of the blue but he needed to get it off of his chest.

Quinn replied so quietly that Puck almost didn't hear her, "I'm sorry I made you lie to Finn and ruined your relationship with your best friend."

"How different do you think our lives would be if Sam never existed?" Puck mused thinking out loud, regretting what conversation they were charting into.

"Well," Quinn began, "I would be single right now, you would still be hooking up with girls and glee club would be two members short."

"We wouldn't be dating?"

"No." Quinn replies firmly.

"Why not?" Puck's voice grows irritated.

"Because we just wouldn't." Quinn paused before continuing. "Let's just stop talking about this, Sam is real and he is my boyfriend as I am his girlfriend."

Puck looked directly into her eyes and blurted out suddenly, "If you were my girlfriend then I would never get mad at you for anything, I swear."

Quinn took a step back from him. But Puck continued.

"Look babe, I know that you wanted to find yourself and that you wanted to be independant, but how do you think i felt after I got back and you were with fishlips?" Quinn didn't saw anything so Puck continued, "He doesn't feel the way I do about you," he paused but there was no wimping out now.

Puck took a step closer to her, placed his hands on her hips and looked right into her eyes as she looked back into his.

"I know if we were going out it would be hard, really hard, I want sex and you want stabililty, but I meant what I said at the hospital, and the night we did it, you are so different then all of the other girls here, anywere. You were never just another hookup, you were actually the first virgin I was ever with..." Puck trailed off looking at Quinn, she was biting the corner of her lip. Puck noticed her eyes went from his eyes, trailed down to his lips then back up to his eyes.

Puck took that as his cue and leaned in closer to Quinn until their foreheads were touching and he started to lean in to kiss her, Quinn didn't object or move, just looked back into his warm eyes with caution. Puck looked back one more time, she knew what he was doing and he knew she was going to kiss him back.

They both jumped apart at the sound of the doorbell. Quinn had a panicked look on her face but smoothed her hair as she went to answer it.

It was Sam, carrying a dozen roses and an apologetic look, Sam didn't see Puck standing off to the side so he stepped in.

Sam took a deep breath as Quinn looked at him expectantly, "Quinn, I am so sorry that I got mad at you, it was wrong and stupid, I completely trust you, it's just Puck I don't trust, he ruined your and finns relationship last year, and now ruined Finns and Rachels. I love what we have going way to much to let him do that."

Quinn said calmy, "Thank you Sam, the flowers are lovely." She smiled at him but the smile faltered, "But don't judge Puck, he didn't ruin my relationship with Finn last year, I did." Quinn looked unashamed into Sams eyes.

Puck was shocked that Quinn had defended him, he had never heard her do that, ever. In front of her boyfriend no less.

Quinn cleared her throat as she continued, "Anyways thank you for the flowers, I'm expecting Puck soon to work on our duet," Quinn lied quickly.

"Oh," said Sam looking disapointed, "Yeah, I have to go to Rachel's house too, I'll text you later though," Sam kissed Quinn quickly before leaving.

As soon as Sam was out the door Puck came up behind Quinn, she was still holding the roses and turned to face Puck. She opened her mouth to speak, but Puck was quicker and said quietly.

"Thank you for defending me," He looked down.

"I didn't defend you, I told Sam the truth about Finn and I, wasn't your fault really." She said before walking to the kitchen and getting a vase for Sams flowers.

Puck decided to change the subject, "So how to you want to sing the song? We need to have good chemistry if we want to win. I have an idea, but only if your up for it."

Quinn turned to him slowly and asked, "Well what is it?"

Puck tried to explain it as best he could, "Well, it's a song about a relationship thats hard, but there is obviously a lot of love there. So my suggestion is that we don't look at the audience, only at each other, that way they won't be distracted by the movements, only our chemistry and our voices."

Quinn paused for a moment then asked, "Do we really have that much chemistry?"

Pucks reply was quick and certain, "Yes, I honestly think that we do, it just felt so...natural last year, being with you, that has to convey into singing."

Quinn smiled thinking back then looked up at Puck, "Okay, let's do this."

So for the rest of the afternoon Quinn and Puck practised their duet. Puck was right, they both felt the emotion as they sang as stared into the others eyes.

Sam was pacing back and forth in Rachel's living room, lips pursed and brow wrinkled.

"So tell me how Puck acted towards Quinn last year?" He asked impatiently.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's last year Sam, I'm sure she's moved on."

"Yeah, but I'm positive he hasn't." Sam argued.

"If I tell you how he acted will you just work on the duet with me?" The diva was growing annoyed on his behaviour.

"Yes, I swear." Sam said as he looked up at her.

"Okay," she began, "Last year when Puck and I dated then brokeup I suspected taht he had been liking Quinn for quite a while, he joined glee club right when he found out she was pregnant, I used to catch him looking at her whenever he thought no one was noticing. After her and Finn broke up she lived with him for a while..."

"She lived with him!" Sam cut her off, eyes bulging at the recent information.

"Let me finish," Rachel was starting to get annoyed, "Yes she did, I think they shared a bed but i don't think she slept with him, she dumped him because she knew he wasn't faithful to her. Puck was okay with this at first but i think at this point he realized that Quinn was different, so he sang her Beth, which was a heart touching performence and asked to be present at her birth. And then, after Beth was born I heard from Mercedes that quinn asked Puck if he loved her and Puck said he did, especially then."

Sam swalled, he never knew that quinn and Puck lived together, or that Puck loved her. This information did not calm him down at all.

"so can we practice our duet now please?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure," Sam replied.

So they practised their duet, it was slightly awkward but they managed. In return Sam told Rachel what Finn has ever said revolving her. Sam could tell that Rachel was still hung up on him, but his mind was far away, images of quinn sleeping in a bed with Puck had filled his mind. Sam scowled for the rest of the day.

The next day at glee club, when Mr. Shuester asked for volunteers Puck and Quinn were the first to raise their hands. They made there way up to the front of the room, turned so that they were squarly facing each other, standing a little closer then normal and Puck lightly started to pluck the guitar he started to sing:

I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
You're gonna give into me

Puck smiled lightly as he continued, he rarely got a chance to sing a song this deep.

I'm gonna start a fire  
You're gonna feel the heat  
I'm gonna burn for you  
You're gonna melt for me

Puck smiled lightly at Quinn who returned his smile. She joined him in singing. Both their bodies moving lightly to the music, they were both oblivious to their audience, both looking into each other's eyes, sending a million messages through their eye contact.

Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give into me

Quinn continued singing, the song was really a good match for her voice.

You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words

Puck let go of the guitar and grabbed her hand in his placing a kiss on it, quickly darting his tongue out and lightly tracing a circle on her hand with the tip of his tongue. Quinn raised an eyebrow and him but didn't move her hand away. Puck placed another kiss on her hand before moving it so it was on his shoulder as she continued singing.

And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt

Puck joined in singing, resuming to pluck the guitar.

My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself

That was probably their best part, Quinn sang it whole heartily, looking at this new side of Puck as he sang.

Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give into me

quinn then moved her hand on Pucks shoulder to stroke his cheek, feeling the light stubble and liking the way it grazed her fingers lightly as she continued to sing .

I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give into me

Puck slung the guitar aroung his back, grabbing Quinn's hips while she put both her hands now on his shoulders which closed any space between them. Puck rested his forehead against hers and they both sang the last part togther.

Give into me  
Give into me

Their voices faded out quietly, as the rest of the glee club looked on. The glee club felt awkward, as if they witnessed somehting to personal to be seen in public but Mr. Shue started to clap loudly.

"Wow guys, that was...amazing, I wasn't sure at first, not that much movement but chemistry wise, fantastic." He paused before continuing. "That was so...intamqite, I've never seen a performence that heartfelt before." He rambled on as Puck and Quinn took their seats, Quinn sat beside Puck, instead of her seat before which was next to Sam.

Puck turned around to look at the poor bastard, he should have felt bad for him. The guy had to watch his girlfriend sing an 'intimate' duet with her ex boyfriend, but Puck could not wipe the smile off his face.

Mr. Shuester turned around to face the club. He asked, "Okay, so who wants to go next?"

No one in the club raised thier hand, they would never admit it but they all knew that they couldn't top that performence. They were not even close.

* * *

So, hope you liked it! The song is 'Give In To Me' by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund. Its from the movie Country Strong (amazing movie, just saying).

So...review and let me know what you think annnd have a good day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so sorry for the long wait! but here is the next chapter, not sure how this one turned out...but never the less hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I think its pretty clear i dont own anything**

* * *

Sam paced back and forth at Rachel's house. The diva sat annoyed on her bed, eyes rolling in frustration.

"That no good little ass," Sam would mutter under his breath.

"Sam , calm down, they just sang a duet and we should probably sing ours..." Rachel knew that there was no chance they would actually get any chance to sing because of Sam's sour mood.

"But you saw them," Sam whined, "That ass was having like, voice sex, with my girlfriend!"

"Voice sex?" Rachel giggled at his frustration.

"Well what do you call it when two people have an intimite moment, as Mr. Shue called it, and don't tell me you didn't think that was way too personal for public eyes." Sam pursed his huge lips.

"Yes, I will agree that it was...slightly intimate, but they have great chemistry. Which should motivate you more to win this." Rachel stated.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Do you really want your girlfriend to go out with her ex?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow as she smiled, knowing she got Sam.

"Shit, God, what do you think they would do?" Sam asked, he was beyond the shameless questions at this point.

"Well, i guess it doesn't even matter, they want to win but they wouldn't go out."

"What do you mean?"

"Swear you won't freak out?" Rachel raised her pinky at Sam, Sam rolled his eyes but pinky swore with her.

"Okay," Rachel continued, " It's been over 6 months since well, the birth," Rachel noticed Sam wince at this, "and they were planning on seeing Beth, they were going to win, offer Shelby (Beth's adoptive mother) give her the gift card and watch Beth for the night. Puck asked me the other day for Shelby's phone number."

Sam stood there, month open. Lots of emotions rushed through him, he was still angry at how good their performence was, hurt that Quinn never told him about seeing Beth, sad that he never thought of how much they both probably missed her.

"C'mon," Sam said, "We do want to give them a run for their money right?"

* * *

Puck was happy with their performence, extremly happy actually. Worked out a lot better then he had originally thought. But in being honest he was expecting Quinn to ignore him after the music stopped so he was happy when she asked him for a post duet victory slushie.

So that's how they ended up. Sitting in his truck, listening to the some lame soft rock band playing in the backround, she with a blue slushie and him with a red.

"Okay," Puck said before taking another sip, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, truth." She answered.

"Okay, uhh, how far have you let fishlips get?" Puck asked, half because he needed to know desparetly, half because he wanted to knew exactly how much Sam knew what her body looked like.

"New Years I did get pretty drunk..." She looked down and Puck felt his heart drop.

"How far?" Puck asked in barely a whisper.

Quinn answer was her holding up three fingers, Puck understood immedeantly: third base.

Puck sighed, "Wait, since when do you get drunk, you used to rarely drink." Puck asked, last year she the only time he ever saw her drink, even at parties, was when he provided the wine coolers.

"I was home alone for a good part of it, I was thinking about stuff, how the year turned out. So I got into my mom's liquor and started drinking. Sam came over later and I wanted to feel something, so we started to make out, and then he took my top off, and then my bottoms...and then i gave him a blowjob." She looked down ashamed, like she wanted to cry.

Puck felt his fists clench around the cup, he could see it perfectly clear. Sam stripping Quinn, who was drunk then encouraging her to do things to him. Puck then looked at Quinn, with slight tears in her eyes, his eyes went down to her blue stained lips, imaging where they have been.

"Do you regret it?" Puck asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes." She spoke clearly and honestly.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Truth." He still looked at her worringly.

"Hmmm," she pursed her lips to think for a second, "if you could only have sex with one person for the rest of your life, who would it be?"

Without a moment of hesistation Puck replied. "You."

Quinn was shocked, she was expectly him to name a cougar or some celebrity or anyone but her.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know really, kind of hard to explain. When we had sex it just felt good, on so many different levels." He paused to look at her for a second. "I never felt so close to someone after having sex, and it was amazing emotionaly, mentally, physically..."

His voice trailed off on the last word.

Quinn smiled back, she didn't know what good sex was since she had nothing to compare it to, but she knew that sex with Puck was good.

"Truth or dare?" Puck broke the silence that had formed.

"Dare." Quinn said, feeling a bit more bold.

Puck didn't answer her, instead he just leaned his face in closer to her. Quinn swallowed and tentivitly leaned forward too.

This is happening, Puck thought as hhis hand went to the back of her neck.

Thier noses were touching now, Quinn wondered if Puck could hear her heartbeat, it was practically jumping through her chest.

The moment thier lips touched they both lost their control. Puck forced her lips open as Quinn slipped her tongue into his mouth. Pucks hand pulled her hair free of her ponytail and tangled his hand in her free hair as his other hand gripped her waist. Quinn moaned into his mouth and she nibbled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Puck groaned, he loved it when she did that, so soft and gentle yet a huge turn-on.

Quinn ran her fingers through Pucks short mohawk as his hand started to feel up her thigh. Puck moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck lightly on her pulse point.

"Oh my god, baby," Puck got out, "I've missed this."

"Mmm.." Quinn mumbled out, enjoying the feeling of Puck's hands on her, still in a daze of the effect he had on her.

However, she soon snapped out of her daze as Puck's hand started to move up her Cheerios top. Quinn's eyes popped open, taking in the scene before her: Her and Puck, making out.

"Oh my god," She said, pulling away from him. "I have to go,"

Before Puck could say a word she was out of the car and gone, he licked his lips and tasted the bluberry flavor of the slushie.

The next day the rest of the glee club performed, they were good, a couple were great but they just didn't match the chemstry of the day before. So when it came time for the class to vote (new rule as well; you can't vote for yourself!). The club decided (with one exception from a certain blond) that Puck and Quinn were no doubt the best.

However, Quinn was completly ingoring Puck, she refused to look at him or acknowledge him in any way. So when they were annoced as the winner of the duet competition they both walked up to accept the gift certificate still standing a good distance away from another.

Once they were all dismissed Puck decided to go talk to Quinn.

"Hey, so, I know your mad now," He started and she looked at him in slight horror as she remembered the last time he said that to her, "But we won!" He tried to sound slightly enthusiastic.

"Why would I be mad?" She askes in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well, you ran out of my truck yesturday like you were on fire," He leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, " We weren't there just yet but it was pretty hot."

Quinn glared back at him as he smirked.

"When will we get to see her?" She asked after a long period of silence.

"Tomorrow, I already called Shelby. I'll pick you at 5."

"Umm," She shifted her weight slightly, "Me and Sam had plans tomorrow..."

"So your putting your boyfriend in front of our daughter." He cut her off, she was so unbelievable sometimes.

"You didn't let me finish! I'll cancel them." She finished.

"Alright so see you tomorrow." With that Puck walked away.

Quinn then went to the parking lot and got into her car and drove home. She usually prided herself and predicting when things would happen between people. She knew that her and Finn would go out. She knew that they would win homecoming king and queen. She knew that when finn dumped her it would only be a matter of time before we would date Rachel. Sam was predictable too. He reminded her of a golder retriver. But Puck was the one thing in her life that she could never predict. She would never imagine that she would lose her virginity to him, or that she would get pregnant. Maybe the thing that shocker her most of all was his answer to if he loved her at the hospitable. She never saw that coming.

So as Quinn drove home, for the first time in a long time, she had no clue as to what to expect for tomorrow.

* * *

I apologize for any typos.

So hope you enjoyed! And please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go! I'm warning you right now, this chapter gets a little...angsty. Thank you very much to all who have review/alerted once again :)**

* * *

The following Saturday Puck picked her up at exactly 5:00. Quinn noticed that he was wearing one of the few collar shirts he owned.

"You look pretty," He commented as he walked her to his car as he was mentally kicking himself for saying something that cheesy.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she self consiously adjusted her cardigan.

"No, really, you do. I always liked it when you had your hair down," He absentmindingly reached out to play with her hair.

Quinn's eyes trailed down to where he was playing with the tip of her hair. Puck seemed to realize where his hand was too, so he withdrew it quickly.

"Um, lets go," Quinn made the rest of the way to his truck. Puck followed in silence.

"Do you know where she lives?" Quinn asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah, she lives about 15 minutes away." Puck answered.

So, they started driving and slipped into an awkward silence. Puck started to fiddle with the radio, finaling settling on a station. Things were still awkward until 'Only The Good Die Young'. Puck chuckled as he started to hum and turn up the volume.

"What's the matter? Don't like my song choice?" Puck asked Quinn, "You do know at one point last year I was considering singing this to you."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I never wanted anyone so badly," He paused before saying, "I still want you." He mumbled quietly under his breath.

Quinn had heard that last statement, but kept quiet. She smiled as Puck mumbled along to the lyrics.

"I can so see you doing that too," She smiled.

"What? Singing to your window or grinding you at homecoming to this?" Puck winked at her. "I would have, too."

"And I probably still would have slept with you," Quinn confessed.

"Oh yeah?" Puck inquired.

"Yes, you are the only person with whom I only want...more. I wanted you, pretty bad." She admitted.

Puck raised his eyebrow and smirked, "What can I say, chicks dig the Puckasaurus."

"Shut up," Quinn replied while rolling her eyes.

"What about Sammie boy?" Puck chuckled, "Do you ever want more with him?"

"No, the only times I ever really push myself with Sam is when I need a distraction. When the world gets too hard, I fool around with Sam." She answers honestly.

"Do you enjoy it?" Puck presses further.

"He's cute, but no, It's when I can't escape my thoughts, i call him over and we fool around." She says quietly.

"Oh, ok." Puck didn't know what else to say.

Puck turned the car around a corner. "Are you nervous?" He finally asked.

"Yes," she replied without a minute of hesistation. "Are you?"

"Not really, I'm excited." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn agreed.

The rest of the ride was silent, they couldn't really think of anything to say. When they finally reached Shelby's house, Puck stopped the car but neither of them could make a move towards the house.

"Alright," Puck breathed out "Lets do this."

Quinn nodded and they both got out of the car, Puck took her hand as they made there way to the door bell. Quinn rang the doorbell and waited for Shelby to answer.

When Shebly opened the door she immedeantly let them in. She hugged both of them and lead them to the family room where Beth was playing. Once they laid eyes on her they both stopped breathing.

Beth was the most beautiful baby in the world. She had light curly blong hair and green eyes and cheeks that dimpled when she smiled. Quinn thought she looked Puck with her eyes but Puck saw Quinn in her.

"Well," shelby began, "I have to get my friend, but thank you for the gift certificat, I have my cell phone if you need anything so..bye." She smiled and left.

Puck and Quinn couldn't stop staring at the baby, the one person who was half Quinn and half Puck.

"Wow." Was all that Quinn said after a while.

"Yeah, she still looks like you," Puck smiled as he went down to sit next to Beth.

"I see you, shes gotten so big..." Quinn trailed aff as she went to join him.

"Yeah..." Puck mumbled.

For the rest of the night they spent playing with Beth, they played peek-a-boo and with her puppets. Beth rarely stopped smiling the entire time as neither did Quinn and Puck. Eventually though Beth let out a little yawn and rifted off to sleep in Quinns arms.

"Shes perfect," Puck mumbled as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shes the best thing I have ever done." Quinn said with a completly serious tone.

"We have ever done," Puck corrected, "It's pretty cool, we made a baby together, like this little person is from a tiny part of me and a tiny part of you. I can get that through my head."

"Yeah, no doubt." Quinn went silent until she realized what Puck was doing with his fingers and her hair. "Hey! What are you doing to her hair?"

"C'mon I'm making her happy! Look its a mini mohawk!" He laughed as he kept on scooping her hair into a tiny mohawk.

"Stop! You'll wake her up!" but Quinn couldn't help laughing, the mohawk was cute on Beth.

"I wish I could live in this moment forever," Puck mused out loud, continued as Quinn didn't say anything, "With you and Beth, screw school and Sam and Santana and whoever else. Right here on this couch are the only things I need. Everthing else can get fucked."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but at that exact moment Shelby came into the door.

"Hey," She whispered quietly looking at a sleeping Beth. "How was it?" She asked.

"It was great, thank you so much." Quinn thanked her.

After they said their goodbyes and both kissed Beth on the head, they ended up in Pucks car, driving home in an even quieter silence.

"I already miss her," Puck finally broke the silence that had formed.

"Me too," Quinn admitted.

"We could have kept her," Puck knew he was charting into forbidden territory here as he said those words.

"No, we really couldn't have." Quinn said immedeantly in a slightly acidin tone.

"Yes, we could have." Puck further pressed on.

"How could we Puck? You went to juvie this year! You slept around, broke up relationships as usual, it wouldn't have worked!" Quinn said in a raised voice.

"At least I never forgot about her!" Puck yelled back at her.

"How did I forget?" Quinn asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe I slept around, but you moved on into a serious relationship! Do you know the whole time I was with Rachel I was thinking of us last year! I stopped because I didn't want her viginity, I wanted yours last year!" Quinn tried to say something but Puck kept on going. "Why do you think I got a vasectomy? Because I didn't want to have another baby with anyon e else but you!" Puck spat out at her she her turned the corner onto her street.

"It wouldn't have worked, Noah" she added the use of his real name to empathaize her point.

"You heartless bitch, it would have worked, I love you and I love her more then anything in the world." Puck said to her with the most hate he could muster.

"Don't you dare call me heartless, I love Beth more than anything in this world. And that's why I gave her up for adoption, she deserves so much better then anything we could have provided for her!" Quinn paused for a moment before looking directly into Pucks eyes and adding, "And you don't love me."

"How dare you say that, I loved you since I was in grade 8." Puck spat out at her. They were at the end of her driveway now but neither one of them moved.

"No you didn't!" Quinn screamed at him, "where was the guy that loved me when we were babysitting those triplets! Oh yeah, sexting Santana! What were you doing when we were dating and I was living at your house? Oh yeah, trying to get Rachel to make out with you! Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep at your house! I thought I could love you too...so many people rejected me; my parents, Finn, the cheerios. But I honestly thought that maybe you would be different to love. But you weren't, you were the biggest dispointment of all."

Puck then undid his seatbelt and moved toward Quinn, capturing her face in his hands and kissing her. Puck put all his emotions into the kiss; he put the pain of not having Beth with him, the anger of her and Sam, the love that he will always have...he put all the emotions that he couldn't put into words into that kiss. Quinn didn't move her lips, instead she pushed his off with all her force. Puck was far stronger then her and continued to kiss Quinn and forced her mouth open with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Quinn quickly slapped Puck on the side of his face and he pulled away.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Quinn said slowly and in the most hateful voice she had ever used in her life. She quickly got out of the car and ran to her house, never once looking back.

Puck drives away, when he gets home he takes a bottle of Jack Daniels and he drinks, he drinks until the bottle is empty and he's passed out.

* * *

The following Monday at school he walks into glee. Quinn is sitting next to Sam, who is smiling like crazy. It isn't until Puck sits next to Finn that he finds that that Sam and Quinn had sex over the weekend. Puck can feel his heart literally drop to his stomach.

This week, the assignement is putting emotions into songs. Without a second of hesistation Puck gets up and finds the guitar and makes his way to the front of the classroom. Without rehearsal or any thought whatsoever he sings a mash-up of Grenade by Bruno Mars and Heartless covered by the Fray. He shamelessly stares at Quinn throughout the whole song, she shamelessly stares back.

When the bell rings at the end of his performence he watches Quinn leave the classroom. She doesnt look back.

* * *

So...hope you enjoyed! Should I continue or leave it as is? let me know please :) !


End file.
